Fletcher Q. Limburger
| gender = Male | species = Human | location = Mysterious Mansion (last known) | voiceactor = Jeff Kramer Simon Parrish (UK release) }}Fletcher Q. Limburger is a pilot and owner of a fur company, Fletchers' Furriers. He is a recurring villain in the ClueFinders series. Appearance Fletcher Limburger is a tall man with brownish-blond hair and blue eyes. He wears a red cap, a brown fur-trimmed jacket over an off-white shirt, tan pants. In his original appearance, he wears black shoes, but in later appearances his shoes are brown. Personality Limburger seems to primarily care about his company's profits, and he will go to great lengths to make sure no one interferes with his practices, up to kidnapping and threatening people who get in his way. He also has a great disregard for wildlife and the environmental damage he causes. He first tried to deceive the ClueFinders by pretending to help them, only revealing his true intentions when they started to suspect him. According to his profile in The ClueFinders: Mystery Mansion Arcade, Limburger loves to put Limburger cheese on everything, including breakfast cereal, and he can't stand it when people tease him about his last name. It also states that his favorite hobby is flying his private airplane. Role in the Games ''The ClueFinders 3rd Grade Adventures: Mystery of Mathra Limburger is introduced as the pilot who flies the ClueFinders to Numeria. Limburger tells them about the legend of the monster Mathra, who supposedly kidnapped Joni's uncle Horace and took him to the Lost City. Limburger expresses doubt that the ClueFinders can do anything to help, but this doesn't deter the ClueFinders from setting out to find him. After Joni and Santiago collect both keys to the Lost City, Limburger meets up with them and offers to fly them to the Lost City in his plane. He drops them off a way off from the Lost City to their confusion. After finding the Lost City, Joni and Santiago see what appears to be Mathra sleeping, but as they approach it, they start to put together the clues they've uncovered during their journey: aviation oil, flying, and furrier labels. At that moment, Joni and Santiago both realize who it reminds them of-- Limburger. Suddenly, Limburger appears behind them and closes the city gates, revealing that he was the culprit all along. He used the legend of Mathra to keep people away from the Lost City so he could collect animals for his fur company. When he felt that Dr. Horace Pythagoras was getting too close to discovering his illegal operation, he kidnapped him. He also polluted the Goo Lagoon by throwing his oil drum into Goo Springs. After rescuing Dr. Pythagoras and the trapped animals, the ClueFinders activate the ancient Numerian Mathra trap on Limburger, causing him to fall into the Bottomless Pits of Doom. In the game's epilogue, he reappears in the rainforest, having survived the plunge into the bottomless pits. He swears his vengeance against the Cluefinders, and storms off with his dark mood unappeased. The ClueFinders Real World Adventure Kit Limburger appears in Santiago's account of an adventure the ClueFinders had, which is seemingly based on ''The ClueFinders Math Adventures Ages 9–12: Mystery in the Himalayas, but follows a different story. Santiago says that the ClueFinders were trying to find a UFO crash in the Himalayas before a group of international outlaws could get to it. Limburger appears as the "international outlaw" Santiago is describing, and he is then shown next to some electronic equipment. ''The ClueFinders: Mystery Mansion Arcade Limburger is one of the villains who appears in the mansion to try and trap the ClueFinders, having escaped from the Numerian rainforest. Each villain has a unique trap for one of the ClueFinders, and Limburger's is a skateboarding challenge designed for Owen Lam. At the end of the game, when the ClueFinders all escape from the traps, each villain is subjected to their own trap. Limburger is last seen being confronted by a cheese monster in his pizza-themed trap. Trivia *"Limburger" is a type of cheese, which is where Fletcher Limburger's last name comes from. His namesake isn't really brought up until ''Mystery Mansion Arcade, where it is stated that Limburger loves to eat Limburger cheese. Gallery Limburger_closeup_in_plane.png|Limburger in The ClueFinders 3rd Grade Adventures limburger piloting.png|Limburger piloting limburger peanuts.png|Limburger offering peanuts limburger before lost city.png|Limburger meets up with Joni and Santiago Limburger's true nature.png|Limburger revealing his true nature that he's been smuggling animals while using the Mathra legend as a cover. Limburger's evil laugh.jpg|Limburger laughing evilly. Limburger escapes on his Mathra plane.png|Limburger escapes on his Mathra plane. limburger end closeup 1.png|Limburger in his Mathra plane, planning to attack the ClueFinders limburger end closeup 2.png|Limburger's surprise when the Mathra Trap activates Limburger survives.jpg|Limburger appears in the jungle, having survived the bottomless pits. limburger revenge.png|Limburger swears his revenge on the ClueFinders adkit limburger.png|Limburger's appearance in The ClueFinders Real World Adventure Kit limburger computer.png|Limburger at his computer, from Mystery Mansion Arcade Limburger foiled.png|Limburger is foiled. mma limburger profile.png|Limburger's profile in The ClueFinders: Mystery Mansion Arcade Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Male characters Category:Human characters Category:3rd Grade Adventures characters Category:Mystery Mansion Arcade characters Category:Real World Adventure Kit characters Category:Recurring villains